Indiens diamant
by sharny
Summary: Miss Ruby har flytt från fängelset och är ute efter världens största diamant! Varför? för att väcka Clockwerk till liv igen! Men kommer Sly och gänget att hinna stoppa henne? Läs för att få veta. SKRIVEN AV MIN KOMPIS ELISABETH men hon har inget konto på FF Utspelar sig efter 3:ans slut.
1. kapitel 1: nyheter

Författarinfo: DEN HÄR HISTORIEN ÄR INTE SKRIVEN AV MIG, UTAN AV MIN KOMPIS TOKYOAKIRA (ELISABETH DILJAJ). Jag tycker bara om den, så jag fick publicera den på mitt konto då hon inte har ett.  
Alla kommentarer kommer jag vidarebifoga till henne. :)  
Hon äger inte några karaktärer, det gör: Sucker Punch Production.

**Sly Cooper & Gänget i: "Indiens Diamant."**

_**Av: Tokyoakira (Elisabeth Diljaj) **_

Kapitel I NYHETER

Jag hade precis kommit tillbaka till vårt högkvarter här i Paris. Bentley satt vid datorn som vanligt och programmerade medan Murray slaskade i sig mat. Ni förstår, när man kommer från en släkt av mästertjuvar, inte vilka tjuvar som helst, utan själva Cooper-släkten, upptäcker man tillslut hur roligt det är att stjäla. Ibland gör jag det bara för att småjäklas med inspektör Fox men annars stjäl jag sakerna för att de inte ska falla i händerna på andra som vill utnyttja det för egen vinnings skull.

Som liten blev min familj mördad av förskräckliga femman. Förskräckliga femman bestod av de mest ondskefullaste typerna man kunde tänka sig. Sir Raleigh, Muggshot (inte för att hans intelligens var farlig), Miss Ruby, Panda Kungen och tillslut deras ledare Clockwerk. Hans ögon fick mig att frysa till is. Nej, så fort jag hörde hans namn frös mitt blod till is. Efter att förskräckliga femman mördat min familj och delat upp Thievius Raccoonus emellan sig, hamnade jag på barnhem. Där träffade jag mina två bästa vänner. Bentley, hjärnan i vårt gäng och Murray, musklerna. Det kändes så längesedan vi slagits mot förskräckliga femman, förstört Clockwerks hatchip och dödat den förbannade fågeln igen när KLAWW ligan var igång. Mitt gäng bestod inte bara av tre medlemmar nu. Det var jag, Bentley, Murray, gurun, Penelope, Dimitri och Pandakungen. Dimitri och Pandakungen hade blivit medlemmar när jag försökte hitta ett sätt att öppna Cooper-valvet på. Vi behövde en dykexpert och en sprängmedelsexpert. Att Dimitri skulle gå med gick jag med på men när Bentley började tänka på Pandakungen, började jag bli skeptisk. Han var ju trotts allt en av dem i förskräckliga femman som mördade mina föräldrar. Med tiden hade jag börjat bli mindre skeptisk mot honom men… jag antar att min misstänksamhet alltid kommer att finnas där mot Pandakungen.

Hur som helst, jag hade precis kommit tillbaka till vårt högkvarter i Paris innan jag fick de dåliga nyheterna.

"Sly!" sa Murray. "Vet du vad Bentley har upptäckt?"  
"Nej, vaddå?" Jag vände mitt ansikte mot Bentley där han satt bakom den stora dataskärmen.  
"Sly, det här är nästan en katastrof!"  
Jag gick till honom och stirrade på dataskärmen. Han läste nyheterna på den franska tidningen _Le Journal. _Den första nyheten som stod högst upp fick mig att stelna till och bli arg.

**"****Miss Ruby har flytt från fängelset."**

"Hur sjutton kunde den voodoo tanten göra det?" Jag rynkade pannan.  
"Jag vet inte" sa Bentley. "Det är ens ett under att hon lyckades fly!"  
"Ä-är hon ute efter Clockwerks delar nu igen?" sa Murray nervöst och svalde sin hamburgare.  
"Jag vet inte bjässen men det skulle inte förvåna mig om hon försökte. Bentley, tror du att du kan forska runt lite och försöka lista ut VARFÖR hon har flytt och VAD hon tänker göra?"  
"Ingen far Sly, jag håller redan på!"  
Bentleys små, gröna sköldpaddsfingrar svepte över tangentbordet. Hans blick var helt fokuserad på dataskärmen.  
"Murray?"  
"J-ja?"  
Stackaren verkade nervös redan nu. Murray hade aldrig gillat Miss Ruby.  
"Sitt ner och ta det lugnt."  
"Ingen fara Sly, det klarar jag!"

Jag tittade ut genom fönstret och såg ut över Paris och ända till Eifeltornet. Att Miss Ruby hade flytt från fängelset var precis inte den nyheten jag ville ha. Jag trodde att den perioden jag hade att göra med förskräckliga femman var slut. Tydligen inte. Jag visste redan nu att Miss Ruby inte skulle vila förens hon fått det hon ville få. Efter ytterligare en halvtimme, ropade Bentley till.

"Jag tror att jag har hittat något!" sa han.  
Vi tre samlades framför Bentleys dator och började lyssna.  
"Sly, jag är nästan hundra procent säker på att Miss Ruby tänker försöka att återuppliva Clockwerk."  
"Clockwerks delar då? De har hon väll inte? Finns ens de kvar?"  
"Låt mig förklara så ska du få se. Anledningen till att Miss Ruby har flytt från fängelset, som vi tror, är för att hon vill återuppliva Clockwerk."  
"Ja? Kom till saken Bentley, jag känner mig rastlös!"  
"Okej, jag misstänker att Miss Ruby tänker ge sig av till Indien."  
"Indien?" sa jag förvånat. "Varför det?"  
"Hon kanske tänker äta curry?" sa Murray.  
"Eller göra något annat Murray. Nå Bentley, varför tror du det?"  
Bentley tog upp ett annat fönster på datorn och letade upp en annan nyhet.  
"Ser ni? Världens största diamant ska på utställning i New Delhi."  
Jag läste rubrikerna och nickade. "Vill hon åt den?"  
"Ja. Eftersom diamanter är kol innan de precis blir diamanter kommer Miss Ruby att behöva den. Jag har listat ut att Miss Ruby behöver Indiens diamant för att återuppväcka Clockwerk. Med den kan hon samla ihop massor av energi som samlas i själva diamanten. Den kan ersätta hatchippet!"  
Det här lät verkligen inte bra. Inte bra alls.  
"Så kort sagt är diamanten det nya hatchippet? Miss Ruby har ju inte ens Clockwerks delar!"  
"De behöver hon inte Sly, är jag rädd för."  
"Jag gillar inte det du säger" sa jag med misstänksamhet. "Varför behöver hon inte de då?"  
"För… Om hon har Indiens diamant kan hon bara inte göra det till det nya hatchippet utan…"  
"Vad Bentley?"  
"Det kan bli Clockwerks nya kropp också…"  
"Sly, jag gillar inte det här."  
"Inte vi heller Murray men Bentley, hur stor är den där Indiens diamant egentligen? Den måste ju vara gigantisk om den ska bli Clockwerks nya hatchipp och kropp."  
Bentley klickade på artikeln och när jag fick syn på diamanten blev jag förvånad. Den var gigantisk, jättestor. En stor, skimrande glasbit som var en diamant. Den såg ut som om man gjort alla världens smådiamanter till en enda stor.  
"Okej, den var stor. När är utställningen?"  
"Från och med idag, är den om exakt tre veckor."  
Jag kollade på datumet för utställningen. Den skulle vara den 16 juli. Idag var det den 2 juli.  
"Bentley, ta reda på allt du vet om diamanten och allt som har att göra med den och sammankalla alla till ett möte här. Murray, packa ihop dina saker och träna musklerna riktigt ordentligt."  
"Ja Sly!"  
"Håller redan på!" sa Bentley.  
"Vi ska till Indien och se till att Miss Ruby inte lägger händerna på Indiens diamant."


	2. kapitel 2: ett unikt möte

Kapitel 2- Ett unikt möte

Alla hade samlats i vårt högkvarter här i Paris, alla förutom Pandakungen. Han såg det som en plikt att stanna kvar hos sin dotter i Kina tills hon hittade en make han kunde lita på. Jag såg mig om runt bordet där vi hade samlats. Penelope satt och pratade teknik med Bentley. Deras prat kunde jag knappt förstå mig på. Murray satt bredvid gurun som mumlade något på ett konstigt språk och Dimitri… Med sina hemska kläder från 80-talet och musik dessutom, satt och svängde med huvudet i takt med musiken han lyssnade på. Jag harklade mig.  
"Kan jag få allas uppmärksamhet tack?"  
Alla slutade med det de gjorde förutom Dimitri som fortsatte att lyssna på sin musik och sjöng falskt med.  
"Dimitri!"  
Han gjorde inget.  
"Dimitri!"  
Tillslut ryckte han till och suckade när han tog bort sina hörlurar.  
"Du behöver inte skrika sådär mannen, jag lyssnade faktiskt på musik-"  
"Och du sjöng falskt."  
"Ah! Jag slår vad om att-"  
Bentley harklade sig.  
"Nog prat om Dimitris sångröst nu" sa jag.  
"Jag kom faktiskt tvåa i en karaoke tävling" muttrade Dimitri.  
Jag låtsades inte om hans kommentar, utan fokuserade på det jag tänkte berätta.  
"Ni vet alla varför ni är här. Miss Ruby har flytt från sitt fängelse och är på väg mot Indien."  
"Men vad ska hon dit och göra?" sa Penelope.  
"I Indien finns det bara smuts och inga schyssta diskotek mannen!" sa Dimitri.  
"Vi kan väll låta Bentley förklara?"  
Jag visste att han inte skulle ha något mot att skina ännu mer framför Penelope. Bentley rättade till sina glasögon och log mot Penelope innan han såg på de andra.  
"Jo, såhär ligger det till förstår ni. Miss Ruby har begett sig av mot Indien, New Delhi för att världens diamant är på utställning där."  
Gurun sa någonting.  
"Gurun undrar varför hon vill ha diamanten" säger Murray.  
"Jag kommer till det precis nu gurun. Som jag sa tidigare, Miss Ruby har begett sig av mot New Delhi där världens största diamant ska vara på utställning den 16 juli och idag är det den tredje juli, vilket bara är exakt två veckor kvar. Vi misstänker att Miss Ruby vill åt diamanten för att kunna återuppväcka Clockwerk…"  
Jag kände hur det spred sig en spänd, arg stämning mellan alla runt bordet.  
"Jag trodde den fågeln var död!" sa Penelope  
"Det trodde vi med" sa jag och tog ett hårdare tag om min släkts stav.  
"Förresten Sly, undrar inte Carmelita vart du är? Tor inte hon att du har minnesförlust?"  
Jag log lite för mig själv när Penelope nämnde det.  
"Jo, hon tror det fortfarande men just nu tror hon att jag arbetar med ett fall här i Paris med polisen som i sin tur tror att jag är i Canada och arbetar med ett fall där. Nu kommer det bästa: polisen där tror att jag är i Paris."  
"Wow… Du har verkligen tänkt på det där…"  
"Kan vi återgå till saken?" sa Bentley irriterat.  
Alla var tysta.  
"Bra. Miss Ruby vill göra diamanten till Clockwerks nya kropp och hatchip! Om hon lyckas blir Clockwerk definitivt oövervinnelig med en kropp av diamant, ett av världens hårdaste material."  
"Så planerna är såhär" sa jag. "Allesammans, vi alltså, ska försöka hindra Miss Ruby att stjäla diamanten. Därför behöver vi allas hjälp."  
"Jag är med!" sa Penelope.  
"Gurun säger ja" sa Murray.  
"Dimitri?" Jag såg på honom och han gjorde en rynkad min.  
"Usch, Indien är så smutsigt mannen och ingen schysst musik finns det heller!"  
"Dimitri, vi behöver din hjälp. Om du inte hjälper oss finns det ingen 80-tals musik kvar efter att Clockwerk vaknat till liv. Vill du att det ska hända?"  
"Jag följer med" sa han snabbt. "Den där förbannade fågeln ska låta bli min musik mannen. Nu talar vi allvar!"  
Jag nickade och såg på de andra.  
"Bäst att ni packar, för nu bär det av till härliga, varma Indien och New Delhi."


	3. kapitel 3: Vi gör upp planer

Kapitel 3 Vi gör upp planer.

Jag och gänget hade slutligen nått till New Delhi. Självklart hade Dimitri börjat gnälla innan vi ens hade hunnit sätta våra fötter på indisk mark. Vi var noga med att försöka förkläda oss tills det att vi hittat ett lämpligt ställe till vårt högkvarter. Vädret var varmt och jag blev svettigare och svettigare för varje sekund som gick. Det var inte bara jag som tyckte att det var för varmt. Alla andra tyckte det också men Gurun verkade inte ha något problem mot hettan. Överallt, oavsett vart vi gick på gatorna i New Delhi, såg vi reklam för att världens största diamant skulle på utställning. Det var den nionde idag, så det var bara en vecka kvar. Tillslut hittade vi ett lämpligt högkvarter och installerade oss där. Dimitri muttrade och blev sur över att det inte fanns någon luftkonditionering.  
"Jag säger det igen, Indien är bara varmt och för jäkligt mannen!"  
"Du har sagt det fem gånger eller mera Dimitri" sa jag och tog fram min släktstav som jag dolt under min tillfälliga jacka.  
"Jag dör snart av värmen Sly!" sa Murray.  
"Jag håller med Murray, det känns som om jag kommer att kvävas!" Penelope såg på Bentley.  
"Vad? Jag har inte precis packat ned någon luftkonditionering."  
Gurun sa något som Murray tolkade.  
"Han säger att han tycker det här är skönt."  
"Du måste skoja mannen! Det här är bara-"  
"Fokusera allesammans!" Jag suckade och satte mig ned. "Vi är här på ett uppdrag och vi är inte här för att tjafsa om huruvida varmt det är eller om vi ska installera en luftkonditionering. Det här är allvarliga saker. Miss Ruby tänker stjäla diamanten så att hon kan göra den till Clockwerks nya kropp och hatchi-"

Dimitri lyssnade på discomusik i sina hörlurar igen och nynnade med. Jag kände hur en liten ilska blossade upp inom mig.  
"Dimitri!"  
"V-va?"  
"Lyssnar du?"  
"Visst mannen, tala du bara."  
"SOM JAG SA... Miss Ruby tänker göra diamanten till hans nya kropp och hatchip. Därför måste vi verkligen satsa hundra procent på det här och mer än så! Eller vill ni att den där förbaskade fågeln vaknar upp igen?"  
"Aldrig i livet!" sa allesammans och gurun nickade instämmande.  
"Bentley, har du några idéer på hur vi ska göra? Det kommer säkert vimla av vakter på utställningen men ingenting är för svårt för en Cooper."  
"Ja du Sly, jag har tänkt lite. Det kommer säkert att krylla av vakter som du sa. Därför" sa Bentley och sträckte sig efter väskan och la ner en ritning på golvet, "har jag tagit med den här ritningen!"  
"Vad är det?" sa jag.  
"Jag lyckades ta reda på vart man ska ha utställningen om en vecka. Nämligen i det gamla palatset _Suhuwathyphulbuuk."_  
"Vad sa du?"

Bentley suckade. "Tvinga mig inte säga det igen, det var jobbigt första gången. Palatset tillhörde tydligen någon gammal maharadja för femhundra år sedan."  
"Åh Bentley, du kan verkligen!" Penelope kramade om Bentley som rodnade häftigt.  
"S-självklart! M-man måste ju forska lite!" Han rättade till sina glasögon. "Vi må ha ritningen över palatset men jag är fortfarande osäker på om den verkligen stämmer med hur palatset ser ut idag. Tydligen skall de n ha genomgått flera renoveringar inför utställningen. Där kommer du in Sly!"  
"Berätta Bentley." Jag nickade.  
"Inte så långt härifrån och från palatset finns det ett bibliotek med både gamla och nya dokument. Jag vill att du Sly tar ett par bilder på ritningen över hur slottet ser ut nu."  
"Ska jag inte ta den istället? Blir inte det enklare?"  
"Nej, personalen kommer säkert märka att den är borta."  
"Så det är jobbet? Hitta ritningen och ta ett fotografi eller två?"  
"Precis, återvänd sedan hit så får vi planera."  
Jag nickade och tog min släktstav, satte på mig min "tillfälliga" kappa för att smälta in och gömde släktstaven under den.  
"Vänta Sly, din binocucom!"  
"Ingen fara Bentley, den har jag!" Jag andades in och ut innan jag gick ut på New Delhis gator igen och styrde mot biblioteket. Mina koordinater fick jag av Bentley via min binocucom.


	4. Kapitel 4: Jag stjäl en ritning

**Kapitel 4 – Jag stjäl en ritning och råkar nästan illa ut.**

Jag hade precis begett mig av från vårt högkvarter och var på New Delhis gator. Vädret var varmt och kvavt. Att jag bar en tunn jacka på mig, så att jag kunde gömma släktstaven, gjorde det nästan bara ännu värre. Indisk musik hördes över hela staden och ljudet från trafiken blandades med det. Jag aktiverade min binocucom och smög mig upp på ett hustak.  
"Okej, berätta nu vart det där biblioteket ligger Bentley."  
"Ser du en stor byggnad, ungefär femhundra meter framför dig, med en kupol?"  
"Ja."  
"Det är biblioteket."  
"Snacka om att skryta. Jag hade aldrig trott att det var ett bibliotek. Du Bentley?"  
"Ja Sly?"  
"Gillar du Curry?"  
"V-va? Varför frågar du det?"  
"Jag blir galen av den här currylukten överallt så efter att vi kastat miss Ruby tillbaka i fängelset så äter vi ett stort mål curry."  
"Visst Sly men fokusera nu på uppdraget."  
"Jaja."  
Jag smög iväg på hustaken och närmade mig biblioteket. Om Bentley inte hade sagt det, hade jag aldrig trott att det skulle vara ett bibliotek. Det såg inte ut som ett. Utifrån såg det ut som ett gigantiskt mausoleum med en stor kupol. Jag hoppade över till nästa hustak.  
"Är du framme Sly?"  
"Framme och svettig ja."  
"Okej… Just nu befinner du dig på västra sidan av bibliotekets ingång. Som du kan se är biblioteket riktigt stort. Därför har jag lokaliserat ett riktmärke där du borde kunna smyga in oupptäckt men akta dig för vakterna Sly!"  
"Ingen fara Bentley, jag klarar det här som smäktande currysmör."  
Jag hörde hur Bentley suckade och jag var bara tvungen att le. Ett blå, litet riktmärke fanns bakom bibliotekets kupol. Jag backade för att få bättre uppsyn över hela området runt byggnaden. Ett tunt, långt rep löpte från ett annat hustak till biblioteket. De indiska flaggorna hängde där och var varvade med stora reklamaffischer om utställningen. Jag gjorde ett enkelt ninjaspettshopp och gick varsamt på det sköra repet som hängde högt över gatan. Jag ville inte helst ramla ned bland trafiken. Vädret blev bara varmare och varmare. Tillslut kom en medelljum vind och försvann lika fort som den kom. Jag stannade vi riktmärket och märkte en liten dörr i den stora kupolen.  
"Jag går in nu" sa jag till Bentley.  
"Bra. Säg till när du är inne."  
Jag öppnade den lilla dörren och fann mig själv att stå i en gigantisk, ihålig del av kupolen, på en liten avsatts. Nedanför mig öppnade sig en gigantisk bibliotekssal med tusentals böcker. Tur var att de hade luftkonditionering här inne. Jag kunde höra fotsteg från där nere och såg ett antal vakter som passerade.  
"Jag är inne men varför har dem vakter i ett bibliotek?"  
"Dem har vakter överallt inför utställningen Sly. Nåja, lyssna noga nu. Jag-"  
"Det luktar curry här inne också."  
"Kan du sluta tjata om curryn?! Suck… Var var jag? Jo! Sly, använd dig av din osynlighets teknik och ta dig ner."  
Jag gjorde som han sa och hoppade ljudlös ned.  
"Till höger om dig ser du en skyllt med siffrorna XX-XXX. Gå dit."  
Jag gjorde som Bentley sa. Jag kände mig ganska imponerad faktiskt. Bokhyllorna kändes flera meter höga med tusentals böcker instuckna. Självklart ägde ju jag den bästa boken av alla, Thievius Raccoonus.  
"Nu ska du leta efter en bokhylla med texten 34XB-1220."  
Jag rynkade pannan. Det kändes som om det skulle ta evigheter och med den här värmen också. Luftkonditioneringen fungerade inte så bra. Jag började leta efter den rätta bokhyllan men stannade upp när jag såg en vakt. Han gick förbi mig, helt ovetande om att jag var där. Vakten försvann. Bokhyllorna stod mittemot varandra med bara säkert 3 meters mellanrum. Det tog ett tag men tillslut hittade jag den rätta bokhyllan.  
"Har du hittat den?"  
Jag såg mig om och viskade "ja."  
"Bra. Du befinner dig i den äldsta delen av biblioteket nu. Det borde finnas en tjock pärm där med texten 'SHRING SHRANG HAA'."  
Jag hittade pärmen och la den försiktigt i en ficka på insidan av rocken. Plötsligt hörde jag en bekant röst.  
"Jag förstår, det här är den äldsta delen av biblioteket?"  
Det var Carmelita. Jag ryckte till såg mig om vart hon kunde vara. Hon dök upp vid början av bokhylla tillsammans med en vakt.  
"C-Carmelita! V-v-vad gör hon här?!" sa Bentley förvirrat. "Ska inte hon vara i USA?"  
Jag sa ingenting, jag ville inte riskera att någon skulle höra. Speciellt Carm.  
"Ursäktar du mig? Jag måste ringa ett samtal."  
Carmelita tog upp en mobil ur hennes ficka och slog ett nummer. Jag kände hur något pep och vibrerade i andra änden av binocucomen.  
"S-Sly! Carmelita ringer dig!"  
"Svara" sa jag snabbt och såg upp mot taket och började fundera på hur jag skulle komma ut från biblioteket.  
"H-hallå?" sa Bentley  
"God dag, det här är inspektör Carmelita Fox. Vem är det jag talar med?"  
"Ehm… assistent… Leufeut!"  
"Assistent Lefeut, varför talar ni i Slys telefon? Det är honom jag vill tala med."  
"Han är u-ute och… köper en smörgås! Ska jag hälsa från er?"  
"Ja."  
Carmelita la på och vände sig åter till vakten.  
Jag tog samma väg ut och när jag väl var ute, började jag tala med Bentley.  
"Wow Bentley, du kanske borde bli assistent på heltid. Det där skötte du jättebra!"  
"Det var inte roligt!" sa han och suckade. "Nåja, kom tillbaka till gömstället så får vi prata mera."  
Jag sprang över hustaken och kom tillbaka tillslut till vårt gömställe.  
"Här är pärmen" sa jag och la den framför Bentley.  
"Sly! Stötte du verkligen på Carmelita?" frågade Murray.  
"Ja, jag undrar varför hon är här…"  
"Hon kanske kom på dig att ljuga om något mannen" sa Dimitri.  
"Ljuga om vad?"  
"Inte vet jag! Bara om något."  
"Jaja."  
Penelope öppnade pärmen. "Kolla Bentley, du hade rätt! Ritningen var här!"  
Hon kramade om honom så att han blev tomatröd i ansiktet.  
"Jag… ehe, vill inte skryta om det men jag är ganska bra på att hitta saker."  
"Gurun håller med!"  
"Vi har ritningen" sa jag, "men en sak som jag vill ta reda på är varför Carmelita är här av alla ställen."  
"Jag har mina misstankar Sly. Det har något med utställningen att göra säkert."  
"Säkert eller inte säkert… vi fick nyss ett till problem."


	5. Kapitel 5: Bentley ger mig ett uppdrag

**Kapitel 5: Bentley ger mig ett uppdrag till**

Vi hade valt att vänta en dag tills den tionde innan vi fortsatte att planera vår stöt.  
"Okej allihop! Lyssna nu."  
Bentley såg på mig och på alla andra för att fånga deras uppmärksamhet. Jag, Bentley, Penelope, Murray, Gurun och Dimitri, samlades i en cirkel.  
"Sly har lyckats stjäla ritningen men av någon skum anledning är inspektör Carmelita här."  
"Jag tror jag vet varför" sa jag.  
"Jasså?"  
"Antagligen har hon väll fått höra om att miss Ruby har flytt eller så har hon kallats in för att utställningen ska vara om sex dagar. Jag trodde hon skulle vara kvar i USA."  
"Arbetade inte hon med det där 'Johnson-fallet?'"  
"Trodde jag… nåja, tillbaka till kartan."  
Bentley harklade sig och vecklade ut kartan jag stulit från biblioteket. "Jag märker redan skillnader på fasaden och hur den är byggd inuti."  
"Är det dåligt eller bra?" sa Penelope.  
"Både och men vi kommer ha användning av båda".  
"Har du kommit på någon plan då Bentley?"  
Han såg på mig och rättade till sina glasögon. "Självklart har jag det Sly. Nu behöver jag allas uppmärksamhet! Dimitri?"  
"Vad är det mannen?"  
"Ville bara kolla och se att du var med."  
Dimitri muttrade några saker och suckade.  
"Okej. Vi har både den gamla och den nya ritningen över palatsets inre och yttre. Enligt gamla ritningen ska det finnas en gammal ingång via maharadjans grav."  
"Grav?!" Dimitri lät nästan rädd. "Jag går INTE i närheten av en grav mannen! Nada!"  
"Ingen fara Dimitri, han kommer inte precis resa sig upp från sin grav för att be dig om ditt telefonnummer."  
"Även om han skulle så skulle jag aldrig ge honom det!"  
"Bentley, fortsätt."  
"Maharadjans grav är tom" fortsatte Bentley. "Enligt den nya ritningen har de flyttat den till en gammal kyrkogård här i New Delhi. Jag tänkte mig såhär: Sly, du får bege dig av på ett till uppdrag till palatset för att granska om ingången verkligen finns."  
"Ingen fara, det fixar jag."  
"Dessutom vill jag att du snokar lite."  
"Nu talar du mitt språk."  
"Vi vet inte vart någonstans i palatset som utställningen ska vara så därför får du snoka runt lite, klä ut dig till en av vakterna och se om någon kan ge dig lite information."  
"Bentley, du talar med en mästertjuv. Jag klarar det här."  
"Gurun undrar om han får ett uppdrag."  
"Ingen fara Gurun, ditt kommer bara lite senare. Alla kommer att behövas men det är en sak jag oroar mig för bara…"  
"Vad är det Bentley?"  
"Fasaden här på den nya ritningen… den är nästan helt annorlunda från den gamla och det gör mig lite orolig. Övervakningen kommer vara över hundra procent och kanske mer än det."  
"Kommer det här verkligen att gå?" sa Penelope.  
"Ingen fara Penelope, det är därför vi har Sly. Han får helt enkelt stjäla lite mera åt oss."  
Jag log. "Vad är det jag ska stjäla nu då?"  
"Ser du här?" Bentley pekade på den nya ritningen.  
"Ja, hurså?"  
"Det här är vakternas bostad där all dokumentation om utställningen finns och planerna över säkerheten och så vidare. Ditt uppdrag Sly är att försöka ta reda på vart diamanten ska vara i palatset och se om du hittar något om säkerheten."  
"Ska jag göra det plus kolla ingången samtidigt?"  
"Spara det med ingången till senare tills vi har planerna över säkerheten på utställningen."  
Jag reste mig upp och tog min släktstav i min hand.  
"Låter som om jag har mycket att göra, bäst att jag börjar nu."


	6. Kapitel 6: Jag stjäl säkerhetsplanen

**Kapitel 6 Jag stjäl utställningens säkerhetsplan**

Jag hade precis kommit fram till det gamla palatset med det krångliga namnet. Den såg ut som ett mindre Taj Mahal ungefär. Något som jag kunde trivas med att ha som sommarstuga. Jag visste inte varför Carmelita var här men jag trodde på det som Bentley sa. Hon var säkert här på grund av utställningen eller för att miss Ruby flytt från fängelset. Interpol måste ha varit på samma spår som vi att miss Ruby ville åt diamanten men det de inte visste var varför hon ville åt den. Jag blev arg bara att tänka på det. Den där förbaskade fågeln Clockwerk skulle aldrig mera få se dagens ljus. Varje gång jag läste igenom Thievius Raccoonus, rös jag när jag såg Clockwerks siluett på varje bild av mina släktingar. Hur kan man skapa sig en kropp av metall bara för att byta ut sin dödliga kropp mot den för att hålla sig vid liv över 1000 år? Det var inte precis vad man gjorde varje vardag. Jag försökte skaka mig av det och såg mig om om Carmelita var där. Hon syntes inte till men jag var försiktig ändå.

"Sly?" knastrade det till i andra änden av min binocucom.

"Ingen fara Bentley, jag är kvar."

"Är du framme?"

"Med säkerhets avstånd ja."

Jag hoppade upp på ett hustak och låg lågt.

"Hmmm, hur mycket kan det där palatset kosta tror du?"

"Sly, vi är inte i Indien för att köpa hus! Fokusera, dessutom är palatset ovärderligt. Du skulle nog inte ha råd med de-"

"Bentley, jag har ett helt valv fullt med guld och andra rikedomar och du påstår att jag inte skulle ha råd?"

"Fokusera Sly. Ser du vakternas bostad som jag pekade ut till dig på kartan?"

"Ja."

"Smyg dig dit och när du väl är där så kan du prova den nya tekniken du upptäckte i Thievius Raccoonus."

"Sly Tutchamons tekniker är en av de bästa" sa jag och smög mig mot vakternas bostad.

Den nya tekniken som jag och Bentley pratade om var en av Sly Tutchamons tekniker som jag aldrig hade upptäckt i Thievius Raccoonus. Den hade legat väl dold i boken och var utspridd över flera delar. Det hela grundade sig på hans skuggteknik. Med hjälp av den här kunde man bara inte göra sig osynlig utan man kunde också inta andras kroppar och kontrollera men bara för tio minuter. Jag måste komma på ett namn till den nya tekniken eftersom Sly Tuthchamon inte hade gjort det. Jag stannade vid vakternas bostad.

"Framme" sa jag.

"Okej, vänta så ska jag se om jag kan..."

Jag hörde hur Bentley prasslade med några papper.

"Aha! Sly, ser du ett alarm vid dörren?"

"Ja, hurså?"

"Kan du kolla på sidan och se vilka siffror som står där?"

Jag kollade. "11235813."

"Okej."

Bentley knappade in något på hans dator och helt plötsligt hörde jag ett pipande ljud från alarmet.

"Sly, göm dig!"

Jag gjorde som han sa och såg hur en vakt kom ut för att fixa alarmet. Nu var det dags att prova den nya tekniken. Jag smög mig upp bakom vakten och gjorde mig osynlig innan jag hoppade mot vaktens kropp. Det kändes skumt. Det var som om det här var min kropp och inte den som var min riktiga. Jag kände mig utmattad redan nu och blinkade ett par gånger. Okej, nu kör vi! tänkte jag. Alarmet tystnade. Tack Bentley. Jag öppnade dörren och möttes av andra vakter som läste någon tidning på hindi och drack te som luktade kamomill.

"Öh, Gupta! Fixade du larmet eller?"

Jag antog att han menade mig, jag menar vakten. "Ja." Vakten som jag kontrollerade hade en mörk röst

De andra vakterna gick ut och patrullerade mesans jag och en annan var kvar.

"Du" sa jag. "Jag är lite glömsk och kommer inte håg särskilt mycket. Pratade vi om något innan jag gick ut?"

"Ja, ditt pucko! Vi pratade om säkerheten!"

Jag försökte låta dum. "Ööööh...kan du repetera det?"

Den andra vakten suckade. "Okej då men tvinga mig inte att göra det igen!"

"Ingen föra...ööh."

"Okej, som jag sa förut så kommer vi två, Dirham, Sasha och Rajiw vara vakter när diamanten anländer till stora salen" sa han och nickade mot en annan dörr. "Pluss typ två hundra till."

"Ööööh...okej. Hur är det med den övriga säkerheten?"

"Jag orkar inte förklara allt! Titta på säkerhetsplanerna istället!"

"Vart ligger dem? Ööh..."

"I kassaskåpet, vart annars?"

Jag fick syn på ett kassaskåp i ett av hörnen.

"Öööh...vad var koden?"

"Kommer du inte ihåg koden? Du är verkligen dum! Det är 2936."

När jag skulle knappra in koden, kände jag en plötsligt stöt inom mig och jag började känna mig illamående och utmattad. Det fanns en klocka i rummet och den visade att redan fem minuter hade gått av min tid. Jag knapprade in koden och såg ritningen över säkerheten. Jag tog den och kände mig plötsligt ännu mera utmattad.

"T-tack. Jag...måste gå nu!"

Vakten verkade inte märka att jag hade öppnat kassaskåpet. Han koncentrerade sig på din tidning och sitt te. Jag öppnade dörren där jag hade kommit in och helt plötsligt stötte jag på Carmelita.

"Carm! J-jag menar inspektör Fox...öööh."

"Godkväll Ranweet. Ska du någonstans?"

Jag hade gömt ritningen i vaktens rustning. "Nej. Inspektör Fox?"

"Ja?"

"V-varför är...du här?"

Mitt illamående blev bara värre och jag kände mig helt slut snart. Mitt huvud snurrade.

"Du vet varför jag är här Ranwee-"

"Ursäkta men jag måste gå! Ä-ätit för mycket curry!"

Jag rusade nästan därifrån och stannade inte förens jag var en bra bit från palatset. 7 minuter blev åtta som blev nio. Jag hittade en gränd och smög mig in där och försökte lämna vaktens kropp där. När jag väl kom ut, orkade inte mina ben bära mig. De var helt slut och mitt illamående var värre. Vakten låg och sov och skulle inte vakna upp förens om ett par timmar.

"Sly? Sly? Hur mår du? Hur gick det? Sly?"

"Ingen fara Bentley, bara lite...illamående och trött." Jag tog ritningen jag gömt på vakten.

"Sly, hur mår du egentligen?"

"Trött...väldigt trött."

"Jag skickar Murray."

Efter fem minuter dök Murray upp och hjälpte mig upp på mina fötter.

"Tack för hjälpen Murray."

"Ingen fara Sly!"

Tillsammans gick vi tillbaka mot vårt gömställe och lämnade palatset bakom oss.


	7. Kapitel 7: Vad menar du mannen?

**Meddelande från T.A (författaren): Kapitlet är skrivit ur ****Dimitris perspektiv, och därför är det en massa talspråk och slang. :) **

**Kap 7 Vad menar du mannen? Ska jag göra det dära jobbet? Aldrig!**

_DIMITRI PERSPEKTIV_

Jag hade precis börjat lyssna på en av Donna Summers coola låtar på min iPod, när den lilla sköldpaddan avbröt mig.  
"Vad är det mannen?"  
"Dimitri, lyssnade du på vad jag sa?"  
"Självklart!" sa jag. "Jag lyssnar alltid sköldpaddan."  
"Vad sa jag då?"  
"Vad du sa… du sa… ja, det du sa."  
Den lilla sköldpaddskillen suckade och jag la undan mina hörlurar eftersom jag aldrig ändå skulle få lyssna klart på mina Donna Summers och hennes diskolåtar. Jag suckade åt den lilla, irriterande, gröna snubben i rullstolen.  
"Berätta då mannen."  
"Förutom att du sjöng så att hela byggnaden skakade"  
"Hey! Inte förolämpa Dimitris sångröst! Det gillar jag inte!"  
Sköldpaddskillen suckade.  
"Okej då. Du kanske har märkt att Sly inte är här?"  
Jag såg mig om. De enda jag såg var sköldpaddan, hans tjej, en liten och lila sak samt den feta flodhästen vars namn jag aldrig kom ihåg.  
"Ja och? Vad har det med mig att göra?"  
"Han har gett sig ut på ett uppdrag. Sly undersöker ryktet om ingången vid maharadjans grav. Dessutom misstänker Sly att det kan finnas en till ingång via vattenvägen."  
"Okej mannen, jag fattar inte."  
"Jag heter Bentley."  
"Jaja."  
Sköldpaddan Bentley tog fram något stort pappersark och vecklade ut det på bordet.  
"Penelope? Kan du förklara för Dimitri?"  
"Visst, Murray och gurun? Det är viktigt att alla är med nu."  
"Okej. Gurun säger att han lyssnar."  
Jag gjorde rum för mig själv runt bordet. "Okej, förklara nu så att man fattar."

"Ser du det här jag pekar på?"  
"Jag är inte blind om det är det du tror."  
"Jag tolkar det som ett ja. Enligt den här nya ritningen, så ska det finnas en konstgjord sjö i närheten av palatset."  
"Finns det sjöar i Indien?"  
"Vi är i Indien, inte i Sahara öknen."  
"Jaja varmt och torr, det är samma sak."  
"Okej… om det inte hade varit för att Sly upptäckte den konstgjorda sjön så skulle vi inte heller ha gjort det. Du Dimitri ska dyka ner i sjön och se om… ja om du hittar något."  
"Varför kan inte tvättbjörnen göra det?" Jag rynkade pannan. "Jag vill inte smutsa ner min kostym!"  
"Han kan inte simma plus att du är den enda av oss som kan dyka. Dessutom har du ju din dykarutrustning."  
"Inte för att skryta men jag är fett bra på att simma mannen."  
"Vi vet. Du har sagt det förut."

Jag hade precis tagit på mig min dykarutrustning och stod framför den konstgjorda sjön. Om det kändes varmt med kostymen förut kändes det ännu varmare med dykarutrustning på. Jag ska aldrig åka till Indien igen! Här finns inga schyssta diskotek, maten stinker, det är smutsigt, varmt, smutsigt och varmt. Dessutom hade dem ingen stil och känsla för mode i den här staden New…vad den än nu hette. Jag vill tillbaka till Paris och festa där man kan äta riktig mat och lyssna på discomusik.  
"Jorden anropar till Dimitri!"  
Jag ryckte till. "Vad är det?"  
"Ska du dyka någon gång?"  
Jag himlade med ögonen åt binocu-saken. "Tjata inte, man kan inte stressa en bra dykare."  
Den där konstgjorda sjön som tvättbjörnen upptäckt så nästan ut som en för stor bassäng med näckrosor. Jag dök ned och började simma runt.  
"Jag ser inget speciellt, kan jag återvända nu?"  
"Nej" sa Sly. "Får jag påminna dig om att det bara är sex dagar kvar till utställningen? Vill du kanske att Clockwerk återuppstår och-"  
"Jaja, tjata inte."  
"Dessutom är den bara klockan sex nu på kvällen. En ödla som du kan väl kräla på hela dagarna?"  
"Hahaha, mycket roligt mannen…inte!"  
Jag såg på min vattentäta klocka och simmade vidare. Den här konstgjorda sjön såg ut som…konstgjorda sjöar brukade. Inget såg onaturligt ut.  
"Asså, är detta verkligen nödvändigt? Jag ser ingenting mannen!"  
"Simma på du bara eller vill du att jag slänger iväg din iPod?"  
"Ah! Du rör INTE min iPod! Mina bästa låtar är där."  
"Fokusera på uppdraget då."

Jag skulle vilja slänga den där lilla, irriterande tvättbjörnsaken i sjön och skratta. Allt verkade lugnt och coolt för att vara här en stor stad som New Dehli. Inte för att jag brydde mig precis. Jag tänkte precis ge upp när jag plötsligt la märke till något på botten av sjön. Jag simmade dit.  
"Hur går det Dimitri?"  
"Jag tror jag har hittat något mannen…ser ut som en dörr eller något."  
"Undersök det."  
Jag simmade närmare. Det var faktiskt galler… en port… jaja, det såg ut att vara någonting man kunde öppna.  
"Det ser ut att vara låst eller något sådant."  
"Prova din laserpistol."  
"Va? Laserpistol? Jag är liksom ingen expert på vapen men laser? Fungerar det i vatten?"  
"Bentley har designat det."  
Självklart hade den lilla sköldpaddan gjort det. Jag letade på mitt hölster och hittade den.  
"Du måste skoja mannen! Uppfann den där sköldpaddan en vattenpistol?"  
"Det är ingen vattenpistol."  
"Det ser ut som en!"  
Jag tryckte på avtryckaren och en röt, liten stråle uppenbarade sig. "Cool effekt. Det där skulle kunna bli en schysst partydekoration till ett diskotek."

Jag använde den vattenpistols-liknande laserpistolen och väntade tills hela gallret var löst. Tillslut simmade jag genom det och simmade vidare genom något som kändes som en alldeles för lång tunnel. Usch! tänkte jag. Smutsiga kloaker…smutsigt vatten…jag ska VERKLIGEN ta en dusch efter detta och byta kostym. Vattnet började ta slut och plötsligt befann jag mig i någon krypta. Läskig var den. Spindelväv överallt och värst av allt…ingen stil alls i inredningen! Bara en trist, kista som var typ målad i någon billig målarfärg från Ikea. Såg det ut som. Väggarna var mörksvarta.  
"Dimitri?"  
Jag ryckte till. "Va? Sly…skräms inte! Du gav mig nästan en hjärtattack! Vem har inrett det här stället? Det är så ute med svartmålade väggar mannen."  
"Suck…"  
"Kan du inte tända någon lampa så att man ser något?"  
"Jag tror inte att det finns några lampor i en sådan här gammal krypta men Bentley gav mig en ficklampa."  
Sly tände sin ficklampa och jag var faktiskt tvungen att dra efter andan. Glöm det där med att väggarna var svarta och att kistan i mitten var målad med någon billig färg från Ikea. Vit mosaik prydde väggarna och skapade nästan en badrumsliknande känsla. Kistan såg ut att vara prydd med gamla glasbitar men det var inte förens nu jag insåg att det var ädelstenar.  
"Vad säger du nu då?" sa Sly och lät glad. "Jag tycker det är en fin grav."  
"Jag- vänta lite mannen…sa du grav? Grav som där…döda personer ligger?"  
"Ja, i den där kistan ligger maharadjan."  
"Grav…grav! Jag går aldrig i närheten av en döding! Inte alls!"  
"Du är i samma rum nu Dimitri så sluta att gnälla."  
"Döda personer är ju så…döda."  
Jag svalde nervöst och backade undan från kistan som gav mig gåshud.  
"Okej, vad ska vi göra? Säg det fort, jag tål inte att vara kvar här längre!"  
"Kom här."  
Jag följde efter Sly. "Ja? Det här är en vägg med mosaik. Vad har det med det här att göra?"  
Jag undrar verkligen hur dem tänkte när de byggde och dekorerade väggarna. Dem måste ha tänkt något som 'we will built it in badrumsstyle'.  
"Det här är faktiskt ganska fiffigt."  
Sly spjärnade mot en del av väggen och precis som en lönndörr, öppnade sig en liten del av väggen. Från en hög vinkel kunde jag se ner i en gigantisk balsal med personer som sprang runt som yra höns med för dåligt valda kläder.  
"Här ska utställningen vara och det är här miss Ruby tänker slå till snart."  
Jag nickade. "Du Sly, är inte det där din tjej, typ?"  
"Va?"  
Vi båda fick syn på den där inspektör Fox och Sly log något egendomligt.  
"Är vi färdiga?" sa jag. "Jag vill tillbaka till gömstället och byta kläder och göra mig ren. Den här värmen tar livet av mig mannen!"  
Sly suckade. "Okej då. Bara för att du tjatar."  
Sly tog den vägen han tog förut men jag var tvungen att simma tillbaka samma väg. Usch. Sedan gick vi tillbaka till gömstället.


	8. Kap 8: Det riktiga arbetet börjar nu

Kap 8 Det riktiga arbetet börjar nu

(Slys perspektiv)

Vi satt allihopa runt bordet i vårt gömställe när Bentley började prata om planerna igen. Mitt grepp om min stav hårdnade när jag hörde honom nämna Miss Ruby.

"Okej allihopa, lyssna nu. Du också Dimitri" sa Bentley och vecklade ut de båda ritningarna på bordet.

"Det är knappt fem dagar kvar tills utställningen är. Om vi ska vara riktigt petiga så är det exakt fyra dagar kvar."

"Tiden går snabbt."

Bentley nickade till mig. "Ja. Som ni alla vet så har Sly och Dimitri undersökt ingången vid maharadjans grav-"

"Usch! Det var äckligt mannen!"

Jag såg på Dimitri. "Dimitri, lyssna nu eller så har jag sönder din iPod."

"Du har redan tagit den. Du tog den igår..."

"Gjorde jag? Jaja, jag köper dig en ny?"

"Allvarligt talat mannen? Gör du det?"

"Nej" sa jag och flinade åt honom.

"Sly, Dimitri? Fokus tack!"

"Visst sköldpaddan."

"Dimitri, sluta kalla Bentley för det" sa Penelope.

"Varför? Han är ju en! Jag kallar ju Murray för den feta flodhästen!"

"Vad sa du?" sa Murray som tittade upp från sin currymacka.

"Tillbaka till planerna!" Bentley suckade. "Vi vet nu, genom Sly och-"

"Är det där curry Murray?" frågade jag.

"Ja Sly. Vill du smaka-"

"Koncentrera er!" sa Bentley.

"Bentley, ta det lugnt. Okej?"

"Jaja, det kan jag göra sedan. Vart var jag? Jo! Ni har ju upptäckt att ingången via maharadjans grav är riktig och att det finns ännu en in- och utgång via den konstgjorda sjön. Genom en av mina kontakter via tjuvnet, har jag fått reda på att den konstgjorda sjön har används till att smuggla olagliga diamanter!"

"Vänta lite här...hur kan man smuggla diamanter via en konstgjord sjö? Smugglade? Gör man inte det längre?" Jag rynkade min panna. "Olagliga diamanter?"

"Du förstår Sly, att de diamanter man smugglade var de blå nepaliska nattdiamanterna."

"Ringer inga klockor precis."

"De blå nepaliska nattdiamanter kallas för nattdiamanter för att de bara går att smuggla när det är mörk ute. Diamanterna är känsliga för ljus och förstörs lät. Sjön byggdes för femton åt sedan."

"Okej men hur smugglade dem-" Jag hejdade mig själv. "Vänta lite...jag tror jag har kommit på det. Eller...nej."

"Man smugglade diamanterna genom att helt enkelt slänga dem i sjön."

"Slänga diamanter i sjön...varför?"

"Diamanter har högre densitet än vatten så diamanterna sjunker. En annan anledning till att de kallades för blå nepaliska nattdiamanter är för att de praktiskt taget blev osynliga nästan när de låg på botten av sjön."

Jag nickade. "Vad har det med det här att göra?"

"För den ska bli vår flyktväg."

"Ehm, ledsen Bentley men hur ska det bli vår flyktväg? Är inte den konstgjorda sjön fylld med vatten?" sa Penelope.

"Inte om man vet vilka knappar man kan trycka på."

"Åh Bentley! Du är så smart!"

Jag skrattade lite när Bentley rodnade.

"Man skryter ju inte...jaja, tillbaka till saken! Dimitri la nog inte märke till det att vid den konstgjorda sjön finns det ett kontrollhus. Om man trycker på de rätta knapparna och drar i de rätta spakarna så kan sjön tömmas. De blå nepaliska diamanterna är också kända för att vara högexplosiva ämnen om de handskas orätt."

Nu kom det, det visste jag. Det var nu det började. Jag nickade och Bentley pekade på den nya ritningen.

"Nu är det viktigt att alla lyssnar. Kvällen vid utställningen kommer jag att befinna mig i kontrollhuset för att kunna tömma sjön när vi ska fly."

"Hur gör vi med vakterna?" sa jag.

"Det tänkte jag att du skulle ta hand om. Du har flera jobb och det här det enkla. Du tar vakterna så fixar jag hologram."

"Okej, låter enkelt."

"Murray, du är den starka av oss. Pandakungen har visst skickat dig info om hur du förbereder sprängblandning?"

"Ja, det har han."

"Jag ska fixa sprängblandning till dig. Okej. Murray kommer att vara placerad vid sjön, beredd med sprängblandingen. Gurun kommer också vara med Murray. Penelope kommer vara här" sa Bentley och pekade på ritningen där maharadjans grav fanns med. "Penelope kommer att hålla ett öga därifrån så att ingen gör något misstänksamt eller att Carmelita inte kommer på dig främst Sly."

"Jag måste ta reda på varför hon är här. Inte misstänker hon mig tror ni?"

"Det tror jag inte. Carmelita tror väll att du är i Canada va?"

"Nej, i Paris. De i Paris tror att jag är i Canada."

"Just det."

"Ehum...jag då?!" sa Dimitri. "Vad ska jag göra då? Får jag inte göra något mannen?"

"Jag har funderat länge på det. Dimitri, gillar du uniformer?"

Han såg genast misstänksamt på Bentley. "Beror på...hurså?"

"Jag tänkte att du skulle hjälpa Sly."

"Vad för uniform?"

"Jag tänkte mig något som liknar de där svarta kläder betjänter har. Du ska agera som Slys betjänt."

"Va?! Glöm det! Nej! Nada!"

"Dimitri, aningen gör du det eller så kan du glömma din nya iPod" sa jag.

"Okej då! Men då ska det vara en bra uniform!"

"Jag gillar den där biten med att jag ska vara greve faktiskt. Då kanske jag kan ta reda på varför Carmelita är här."

"Precis."

"Men du Bentley, kommer det inte höras om vi 'spränger' den konstgjorda sjön? Fanns det inte en in- och utgång dessutom via den?"

"Den fungerar bara med vatten och du kan ju inte simma Sly. "

Jag nickade. "Du håller verkligen koll på allt du Bentley."

"Ursäkta killar, men hur upptäcker vi miss Ruby? Kommer hon ens att gå på utställningen? Tänk om vi inte upptäcker henne!" Penelope suckade.

"Ingen fara Penelope. Miss Ruby är så ful så vi lägger nog märke till henne. Hon smälter ju inte precis in" sa jag.

Penelope skrattade.

"Okej, tillbaka till saken!" sa Bentley snabbt. "En sak måste vi säga om miss Ruby. Hon må ha suttit i fängelset och åkt dit flera gånger men vi får inte underskatta henne och hennes voodoo-konster. Dessutom, har vi ett till problem."

"Vad Bentley?"

"Det är hur du ska komma in på utställningen utan att någon lägger märke till dig-"

"Och mig!" fyllde Dimitri i.

"Avbryt mig inte tack."

"Inga problem Bentley, jag fixar det. Lätt som en curryplätt! Apropå curry, jag är faktiskt rätt hungrig. Ska vi inte alla beställa oss en varsin stor portion curry?"

Bentley suckade. "Jag antar att vi kan göra det men jag vill inte ha för stark."

"Bentley, du är i Indien." Jag skrattade lite åt honom. "Nu går vi och äter. Förresten, de där blå nepaliska nattdiamanterna...är de värdefulla?"

"Ja, de är de. Om de är tillräckligt stora. Hurså?"

"Bara undrar." Jag visste precis vad jag ville och jag visste precis vad jag tänkte göra om jag hittade en tillräcklig stor blå nepalisk nattdiamant. Men nu skulle jag käka curry.


	9. Kapitel 9 - I det godas tjänst

Kap 9 I de godas tjänst

(Inspektör Carmelita Montoya Foxs perspektiv)

(Några dagar tidigare)

Jag fann mig själv helt plötsligt att bara gå runt och inte göra något. Det började bli sent på kvällen men som en i säkerhetsstyrkan skulle jag patrullera nästan 24 timmar. Interpol hade blivit anlitade för att ta hand om en del av säkerheten i utställningen här i New Delhi, när vi fick reda på att Miss Ruby hade flytt. Barkley misstänkte att en skruvad, skräckslagen, ful voodoo-tant som henne, skulle kunna ha nytta av en sådan stor diamant. Anledningen, kom jag inte på. Interpol skickade mig och fem andra agenter jag knappt kände. Det verkade fungera ändå. Jag stannade upp och började tänka på Sly. Hur mådde han i Paris? Gick allt bra? Jag hade försökt ringa byrån i Paris men en sekreterare hade svarat. Jag hoppas Sly fick mitt meddelande. Plötsligt kom jag på mig själv att jag log och rodnade. Jag försökte få bort rodnaden genom att raskt marschera tillbaka till vakternas bostad. Indien var faktiskt en spännande, intressant plats med sina många historier och palats och namn jag hade problem med att uttala ibland. Luften var kvav och det var varmt ute, trots att det började bli mörkt. Eller, det var redan mörkt. Jag rättade till min jacka och öppnade blixtlåset lite. Om Sly och jag någonsin skulle åka på solsemester kunde vi ju alltid åka hit. Jag suckade för mig själv och helt plötsligt sprang en av vakterna från säkerhetsstyrkan på mig. Det var en av de indiska vakterna.

"Godkväll Ranweet. Ska du någonstans?" Han verkade vara stressad över något.

"Nej. Inspektör Fox?"

"Ja?" Jag kände mig extrem trött i kroppen efter att ha gått runt palatset flera hundra gånger (kändes det som) och lyckades kväva en gäspning.

"V-varför är...du här?"

Jag suckade. "Du vet varför jag är här Ranwee-"

"Ursäkta, men jag måste gå! Ä-ätit för mycket curry!" Han sprang iväg och jag såg förvånat efter honom. Jag fortsatte att gå en stund till runt palatset tills jag kände att jag inte kunda gå och patrullera mer. Tröttheten tog över. Dels på grund av värmen och den kvava luften. Hoppas det blir bättre väder imorgon. Verkligen.

Jag gick mot det hotel där jag och de andra fem från Interpol bodde. De indiska vakterna bodde vid palatset, i en avskild del. Om det hade funnits tillräckligt med plats så hade vi tydligen också fått bo där men det blev ett hotell istället. Jag stannade utanför hotellet och såg upp på den svagt lysande skylten ovanför ingången. Det stod HOTELL LAKSHMI med gröna bokstäver, både på hindu och med våra bokstäver.

"Ah, miss Fox!" sa killen i receptionen när jag kom in.

"Godkväll-" sa jag och kollade på hans namnskyllt, "-Prahdeep. Har ni några meddelanden till mig?"

"Hmmm, tyvärr inte miss Fox. Jag beklagar."

"Okej." Jag kände hur min mage knorrade till. Jippi för att vara både trött och hungrig samtidigt.

"Vi har fixat luftkonditioneringen i ert rum miss Fox och dessutom bytt ut era lakan. Om ni är hungrig har vi precis börjat med att servera lite kvällsmat i matsalen."

Det kändes som om han läste mina tankar. Jag tänkte att det var bäst att äta något så att jag inte gick och la mig till sängs hungrig. "Visst, jag kan nog ta en smakbit eller två. Vad är det ni serverar?"

"Curry med ärtor, curry i ugn, curry stekt med kokosnötter, curry igen, grönsaker och lite efterrätt á la curry."

Jag skrattade nästan. "Inte för att vara ohövlig men serverar ni bara curry? Jag vet att jag är i Indien men ändå."

Prahdeep suckade. "Jag ska erkänna en sak...jag har börjat att bli trött på det här tjafset om curry och så. Vår kock verkar inte vilja laga något annat men...vänta, jag tror faktiskt han gjorde äppelpaj."

"Med curry?" Jag rynkade pannan.

"Skulle inte förvåna mig."

"Herregud...jaja, kan jag få min rumsnyckel tack? Tack."

Jag såg mot matsalen och kände en våg av currydoftande mat komma mot mig. Den här gången stod nog jag över kvällsmaten och nöjde mig med lite dricka bara. Jag gick till mitt rum och satte på luftkonditioneringen. Gud så skönt med kall och sval luft. Rummet mitt var något för stort för bara en person, kändes det som. Väggarna var ljust beiga och golvet hade en aning mörkare nyans. Taket pryddes av små dekorationer längst listerna och mitt rum hade också en liten minibalkong. Jag gick ut på den och tittade ut över New Delhi. Överallt kunde jag se hur flera lampor tändes och hur det blev mörkare. Ljudet av trafiken fortsatte och tillslut fick himmelen en purpurröd färg. Jag gäspade och bestämde mig för att sova. Jag la mig i min sköna, stora säng (som faktiskt var en himmelssäng draperad med tyg som egentligen var myggnät) och somnade. Ljudet från New Delhi fortsatte att höras trotts att balkongdörren var stängd.


	10. Kapitel 10 - jag knockar Carm

Kapitel 10 Jag knockar Carmelita

(Slys perspektiv)

Jag stod beredd vid ingången till utställningen. Det var rätt så mycket folk som trängdes och ännu värre var hettan. Att det kunde vara så varmt på kvällen också här i New Delhi. Men det som tog priset var Dimitris gnällande över hur kliande hans butlerkostym var.

"Dimitri? Jorden anropar till Dimitri!"

"Vad?" svarade han irriterar och kliade överallt på kostymen. "Den här kliar!"

"Dimitri, du kommer väll ihåg vår plan?"

"Jajamen mannen!"

Planen var att jag skulle föreställa prinsen från det lilla afrikanska kungadömet Zackaariah och Dimitri skulle vara min lojala butler. Lojal vet jag inte om han kunde vara. Jag hade försökt att klä ut mig som en ökenkung, eftersom att Zackaariah skulle vara ett land som låg mitt i Sahara öknen. Men hur ökenkungar såg ut hade gruppen delade syner om. Det slutade med att jag bar någon beige kappa med afrikanskt mönster, någon konstig, toga liknande 'klänning' och en krona pyntad med fejkdiamanter. Staven min hade jag lyckats gömma i min kappa. Det sprakade till om den lilla hörsnäckan, knappt synlig, som jag hade i högra örat.

"Det här är grön som anropar, kom."

"Jag hör dig frön, kom."

"Nej Sly, jag är grön! Inte frön!"

"Visst körsbärsrön, kom."

"Men Sly, jag är- strunt i det. Står ni i position?"

"Ja" sa jag och såg på Dimitri. "Ödlan med den kliande kostymen också."

"Aaaah! Den här kostymen kliar så mannen! Ni köpte den säkert billigt på typ Emmaus eller Ikea!"

"Du hörde."

"Tyvärr ja. Jag är positionerad vid kontrollhuset. Alla vakter är nedsövda och ingen har märkt något än."

"Bra Bentley."

"Murray och Gurun, är ni på er position vid sjön?"

"Jajamen!" hörde jag Murray svara. "Med sprängmedlet också!"

"Bra. Penelope?"

"Jag gillar inte gravar..." svarade hon.

"Okej, alla är på plats. Du kan börja nu Sly och håll ögonen öppna ifall inspektör Fox är där."

"Ingen fara Bentley, jag fixar det." Jag såg mot Dimitris håll. "Kom nu din ödla. Kön har börjat röra på sig."

"Jaja mannen..."

Vi började följa med den långa kön som slingrade sig fram till byggnaden. En vakt stod och kontrollerade allas inbjudan. Tillslut blev det vår tur.

"Er inbjudan tack sir" bröt den lilla vakten på hindi.

Jag armbågade Dimitri lätt i sidan och viskade lågt: "din tur nu!"

Dimitri suckade och såg på vakten.

"Kom igen manne- jag menad min bästa herre...ni måste väll känna igen kronprinsen av Zackaariah? Skandal annars!"

"Ursäkta men...vad är 'prinsens' namn?" Den lilla vakten såg på mig.

"Våga inte tilltala ehm...prinsen utan tillåtelse! Ers kungliga kronprins namn är..."

Kom igen Dimitri! tänkte jag. Kom på något!

"...prins Ahmeed Ibn Ya'halb Usulf den... femte av Zackaariah!"

Jag stirrade på Dimitri. Den lilla vakten rynkade pannan.

"Kan ni snälla ta om det namnet?"

"Förolämpa inte prinsen! Vi, ehm, går in nu!" Dimitri började marschera mot ingången och jag följde efter.

"V-vänta!" ropade vakten. "Ni står inte med på listan!"

"Ah! Skandal! Vänta bara till din chef får höra detta!"

"Aaaah, nej! Snälla! Ni kan gå in men berätta inget för min chef snälla!"

Dimitri fnyste åt vakten och jag följde med honom och de andra gästerna mot byggnaden.

"Wow Dimitri, du var ju riktigt bra på det där? Hur sjutton kom du på namnet?"

"Fråga inte mannen. Allt jag säger är bara tack lov för den där kursen..."

Okej, det där lät skumt. Jag tänkte inte ens fråga. När vi kom in i salen, fick jag nästan en rysande känsla inom mig. Balrummet var mycket större än vad det verkade vara. Flera hundratals gäster minglade och drack champagne. Någonstans bland dem fanns Miss Ruby. Indiens nationalsång Jana Gana Mana, spelades på låg nivå men ändå tillräcklig högt så att man kunde höra det och flaggan, en riktigt stor en, hängde på balrummets östra vägg. Men det som verkligen fick mig att stanna till, var diamanten. Den drog nästan andan ur mig. Jag hade aldrig sett en sådan stor diamant förut.

"Dimitri, jag-" Jag försökte se vart han var. Dimitri stod borta vid buffén och fällde inte så trevliga kommentarer om maten och dess utseende. Jag började gå dit men gick in i en person av misstag.

"Ursäkta jag-" Jag ryckte nästan till när jag såg vem det var. "Miss Fox?"

"Ni vet vem jag är?" Hon höjde ena ögonbrynet.

"Ja, är inte ni den där polisen som nästan tog Sly Hoop?"

"Du menar Sly Cooper?"

"Precis det." Jag fick hålla mig för att inte le. Jag står framför dig Carm. Hon hade en mörkblå klänning på sig, axellös och med vit strass. Håret var uppsatt i någon avancerad frisyr.

"Ni är...?"

"Va? Åh, jag! Jag är prins Ahmeed Ibn Ya'halb Usulf den femte av Zackaariah."

"Zackaariah? Är det ett land? Aldrig hört talas om det."

"Ingen fara, jag är ganska van med det. Zackaariah är ett litet ökenland mitt i Sahara öknen."

"Jag ser."

"Njuter ni av utställningen?" Örsnäckan i mitt öra sprakade till.

"Sly! Vad sjutton gör du?" Det var Penelope. Jag ignorerade henne.

"Hmmm, jag-"

"Ledsen men jag måste gå inspektör Fox." Jag såg mig inte om utan gick raka vägen mot Dimitri.

"...och det där luktar unket, det där är konstigt men det där...saknar jag ord för och-"

"Dimitri!" Jag ryckte undan honom. "Vi är inte här för att råna snackbaren."

"Tsk, inte mycket till mat men den här champagnen är faktisk god mannen." Dimitri tog en klunk och jag suckade åt honom.

"Du är verkligen unik..." Jag såg mig omkring. "Bentley, hur går det?"

"Bra, jag är beredd! Jag startar brandlarmet om ungefär tio minuter."

"Brandlarmet?"

"Jag förklarar sedan."

Jag ryckte på mina axlar och fortsatte att se på gästerna där de minglade. Miss Ruby var där ute någonstans.

"Ehm, Sly-"

"Vad Dimitri?"

"Den där Fox kommer nu."

"Va?" Jag såg mot det håller Dimitri pekade på. Det var Carmelita som nästan kom springandes fram mot mig.

"Oboy..."

"Ni har mycket att förklara prins prins Ahmeed...jag kollade upp om Zackaariah på nätet och hittade inget."

"Bentley! Carmelita attackerar Sly med frågor!" sa Penelope i min örsnäcka.

"Va? Men- hela planen hänger på Sly! M-Murray och Gurun är inte klara med sprängmedlet."

"Inspektör Fox, jag förstår er inte-"

"Spela inte dum. Ni vet mycket väl vad jag menar."

Jag suckade och såg på henne.

"Okej, jag ska berätta. Kom." Jag blev förvånad att hon faktiskt följde efter mig. Jag vände mig mot Carmelita.

"Okej, först vill jag bara be om ursäkt..."

"För vad?"

"Det här." Jag tog fram det gråa armbandet jag hade på högerarmen och tryckte på en liten knapp. Ett pysande ljud hördes och Carmelita blinkade flera gånger.

"Jag...känner mig..." Hon svimmade och jag tog emot henne.

"Förlåt Carm..." Jag letade efter en plats att lägga henne på och gjorde det på en satinröd divan som låg lite skymundan.

"Okej, Bentley, jag-" Plötsligt stannade all tid. Det kändes som om all luft frös till is.

"Sly? Sly! Har något hänt?"

"Starta brandlarmet, nu!"

"Men-"

"Nu! Jag känner av Miss Ruby!" Det tog bara ett par sekunder innan brandlarmet drog igång. Gästerna såg förvirrade ut och vakterna försökte lugna ned folkmassan.

"Kom Dimitri!"

"Va? Men-"

"Nu! Bentley!"

"Ingen fara! Murray! Gurun! Kör på!"

"Ska bli Bentley!"

Plötsligt hördes en enorm smäll och någon bland gästerna skrek högt och tydligt: "JORDBÄVNING!" Ni kan säkert gissa er till om det blev kaos eller kaos. Jag fick syn på Miss Ruby som försökte fly.

"Dimitri! Ta Carmelita i säkerhet!"

"Va-"

"Gör som jag säger!"

"Okej mannen!" Dimitri tog upp Carmelita och sprang mot utgången. Nu tusan ska den där jäkla krokodilen fast! Jag gömde mig bakom en pelare och väntade tills hela balsalen var tom. Vakterna hade fört bort den gigantiska diamanten och jag kunde höra hur Miss Ruby svor.

"Inte så glad nu va när din plan gick till intet?"

Miss Ruby snurrade runt och väste lågt. Herregud, hon var fulare än vad jag kom ihåg.

"Trevligt att se dig med Sly Cooper."

Jag tog fram min stav.

"Alltid lika trevligt att se dig med och ditt fula ansikte."

"Hahaha, roligt! Du och ditt lilla patetiska gäng kan inte stoppa mig. Clockwerk kommer att vakna upp än en gång!"

"Visst och lika ful som vanligt blir han också. Jag trodde faktiskt att du hade lärt dig en läxa, att inte försöka väcka upp Clockwerk ännu mer. Du vet att det slutar med fängelse."

"Sluta prata, jag behöver den där diamanten!" Miss Ruby svängde med sin hand så att hela rummet vinglade till och helt plötsligt dök hennes voodoo kycklingar upp igen. Jag sprang mot henne och försökte få Miss Ruby att ramla genom att vifta med min stav mot hennes ben. Istället ramlade jag.

"Ha-ha-ha! Smaka på min nya voodoo konst!" Hela rummet blev plötsligt mörkt. "Försök och ta mig nu om du kan Sly Cooper!"

Kom igen Sly! Du kan klara av en kärring som henne. Jag försökte fokusera på omgivningen och vart Miss Ruby var. En tanke slog mig. Självklart! Thievius Raccoonus! Boken dolde många tekniker, utspridda över alla sidor. Jag hade inte bara hittat flera skuggtekniker av Sly Tuthkhamon utan flera stycken. Det var riktigt svårt. Den andra som jag hade hittat var tydligen en av de svåraste han gjort: skuggresning. Tydligen gick tekniken ut på att man själv förvandlades till en skugga och blev en del av ens omgivning, så länge det fanns skuggor. Om jag hade läst rätt så hade bara Sly Tuthkhamon provat på den tekniken ett fåtal gånger. Det verkade inte vara en så säker teknik men jag var beredd att använda mig av den. Jag stötte min släktstav i marken och kände hur jag plötsligt sögs in i ett svart hål. Sättet jag såg min omgivning på ändrades totalt. Jag kunde se utan någon död vinkel, i 360 grader runt mig. Det kändes som om jag var rummet och Miss Ruby stod i mig.

"Vart tog du vägen?! Kom fram!" väste hon.

"Här är jag." Jag blev förvånad över hur min röst lät. Det lät som om det kom från alla rummets hörn och låg var den också. "Kan inte dina voodoo saker hjälpa dig nu?"

"Sly Cooper, du lär dig visst inget va? Du är liks dum som resten av din släkt!" Miss Ruby log med sina hemska tänder och en blixt uppenbarade sig genom rummet. Plötsligt kändes det som om jag skulle slitas itu, som om varenda ben i min kropp krossades. Jag var tillbaka i rummet och jag låg på golvet framför Miss Ruby och kunde Inte röra mig. Smärtan var outhärdlig.

"Ljuset besegrar alltid skuggorna Cooper, det vet du väll? Så nu om du ursäktar mig, diamanten väntar." Miss Ruby vände sig om.

"Nej" kraxade jag. "Stanna."

Miss Ruby skrattade bara.

"Jag sa stanna!" Jag använde mig av de sista krafterna jag hade kvar för att kasta min stav mot henne. Den studsade bara bort som om hon vore gjort av stål eller något.

"Jag blir faktiskt besviken. Kan du inte bättre?"

"Det verkar visst vara du som glömmer bort något Miss Ruby. Ljuset kanske besegrar skuggan men skuggan kommer alltid tillbaka med en bakhand.

"Strunt prat!" Miss Ruby grymtade åt min men stannade plötsligt. "Varför kan jag inte röra mig?!"

Jag försökte resa mig upp, vilket knappt gick. Jag tog upp min stav.

"Njut av fängelset."

"NEEEEJ! SLY COOPER!"

Det var med de sista krafterna som jag lyckades gå en bit och Penelope smugglade ut mig via maharadjans grav och sedan via den konstgjorda sjön. En stund senare stormade polisen byggnaden och förde Miss Ruby mot fängelset. Gänget var tillbaks till högkvarteret.

"Sly! Hur mår du? Sly!"

"Jag...mår...bra. Bara lite...trött, aj!"

"Du provade på Sly Tuthkhamons skuggresa va?"

Jag orkade inte svara så jag nickade istället.

"Kommer han bli bra igen?" frågade Penelope.

"Bentley, hur mår Sly?" frågade Murray.

"Ingen fara Penelope och Murray. Sly behöver bara vila ett tag."

"Bentley..."

"Ja Sly?"

"Carm, är hon-"

"Ingen fara. När Dimitri kom ut med henne såg jag till att han ringde ambulansen. Eller hur?"

"Visst mannen" svarade Dimitri.

"Tack" mumlade jag. "En sak till Bentley. De här blå nepaliska nattdiamanterna...är de värdefulla?"

"Ja, hurså?"

"Undrar vara" sa jag och tog upp en näve ur min ficka.

"Sly, hur- Ah! Sätt dem i skuggan!" Bentley tog diamanterna och satte dem under skuggan.

"Om de är värdefulla. Man beräknar bara att blå nepaliska nattdiamanter finns i två länder i hela världen: Nepal och Indien. Så ja, de är rätt så värdefulla."

"Bra, då kan ni ta resten. Bara jag får behålla en."

Sly, jag-"

"Gör som ni vill, sälj det via tjuvnät eller vad. Jag vet iallafall vem som ska få min." Jag kunde inte låga bli att le. "Känner någon av er till någon bra smyckesforngivare?"

"Jag gör det via tjuvnät!" sa Penelope "Hurså?"

"Bara undrar." Carmelita förtjänade verkligen något extra för det jag gjort mot henne. Vi hade satt mdit Miss Rubby än en gång. Jag såg ut mot New Delhis gator och suckade. Sedan somnade jag.


	11. Epilogen

EPILOGEN

I Paris

Vi hade precis kommit tillbaka till Paris när jag skulle ta farväl av gänget.

"Carmelita ligger på centralsjukhuset här i Paris så jag tänkte hälsa på henne" sa jag till de andra.

"Gör det du." Bentley sträckte på sig. "All det där snacket om curry och värmen i Indien har gjort mig hungrig och törstig."

"Jag vet vad vi kan äta!"

"Vad bjässen?"

"Curry!" Murray skrattade och Bentley suckade.

"Kom igen Bentley, lite curry har väll inte skadat någon? Penelope, du kan väll övertala Bentley?"

"Visst Sly, jag kan alltid prova."

Jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta när Bentley suckade och skakade på huvudet.

"Inte ett till ord om den där gula...saken."

"Du menar curry?"

"Sly!"

"Förlåt." Jag skrattade igen och såg sedan på Dimitri. "Oy! Dimitri!"

"Vad är det mannen?" sa han och tog ut en hörlur ur ena örat.

"Vad lyssnar du på?"

"Varför skulle du bry dig?"

"Inget...bara undrar. Den där iPoden du har har väll bara 1 GB minne?"

"Ja, hurså? Du tänker väll inte ta min iPod mannen?!"

"Ingen fara. Jag vill inte ha din musik. Gillar du din iPod?"

"Vad är det med dig din tjuviga tvättbjörn?"

"Svara bara på min fråga."

Dimitri suckade.

"Ja, jag gillar min iPod."

"Synd...då vill du antagligen inte ha den här då" sa jag och tog fram den. Dimitri spärrade upp sina ögon och såg nästan upp som om han hade uppnått Nirvana.

"Är...det där...iPod 365 med 32 GB, widescreen och medföljande hörlurar i åtta färger?"

"Ehm...visst. Du kommer väll ihåg att jag lovade dig en ny iPod om du hjälpte till? Här, trodde aldrig att jag skulle säga detta men du förtjänar den Dimitri."

Dimitri ryckte paketet ur min hand och såg ut som en liten unge i en godisbutik.

"Sly, vet du ens vad du har gjort? Nu måste vi stå ut med hans musik ännu mera!

Jag log åt Bentley.

"Då är det upp till dig att ta hand om det" sa jag, tog min släktstav, hoppade ut genom fönstret och sprang på hustaken i det mörka Paris. Eiffeltornet lös med sin kraftiga belysning och stjärnorna på himlen var som pärlor. Jag är där snart Carmelita, tänkte jag. Jag gömde min släktstav i min jacka, bytte om till polisuniform och gick sedan in på sjukhuset.

"Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?" sa hon i receptionen.

"Ehm...jag talar inte franska."

"Hej, vad kan jag göra för dig?"

"Jag söker inspektör Carmelita Fox, hon kom visst hit efter sin behandling i New Delhi. Jag är hennes arbetskamrat och jag vill bara se till hur hon mår."

"Ta till vänster, tredje dörren till höger."

"Merci" sa jag och började gå. Den lilla asken jag hade i min bröstficka kändes ganska tung men lätt ändå. Jag öppnade dörren och såg att Carmelita låg där i sin sjukhus säng.

"Carmelita!"

"Åh, Sly! Du annar inte vad som har hänt mig!"

"Jag hörde allting."

"Har du?"

"Ja, en av dina medarbetare berättade det för mig. Vem vågar knocka dig? Om jag hade varit där så hade personen suttit bakom galler nu. Så hur var Indien?"

"Hur vet du att jag var i Indien."

"Polisen jag jobbade med, du vet här i Paris, berättade att du hade åkt till New Delhi på något jobb."

"Åh, det. Förutom att det var väldigt varmt var det väll helt okej...förutom att en av gästerna var lite udda."

Jag skrattade nästan.

"Jasså? Vem?"

"Någon som påstod sig vara någon jäkla prins från något afrikanskt land som hette Zackaariah. Nyfiken var han också. Ville också prata om att jag hade fångat den där tjuven, du vet, Sly Cooper."

"Just det! Festligt att vi delar samma förnamn." Jag borde verkligen berätta för Carmelita att jag inte led av amnesi. Men det skulle bli jättesvårt att säga så bäst att jag inte sa det medan hon låg på sjukhus.

Carmelita nickade.

"Så hur gick det för dig då?"

"Va?"

"Fallet! Du vet, rånar-fallet du arbetade på!"

"Åh, det! Det gick bra."

"Hur löste ni det?" Hon log.

"Vi...tittade på övervakningskamerorna och kunde med hjälp av vittnen ta fast förövaren. Något sådant."

"Åh, du är verkligen den bästa polisen."

"Tack Carmelita...du, skulle jag kunna få fråga dig en sak?" Jag hade fortfarande dåligt samvete efter att jag knockade Carmelita.

"Visst."

Jag gick ned på knä bredvid hennes säng och tog fram den lilla, safirblåa asken av satin.

"Vad gör du?" frågade hon som om jag precis proklamerade att världen skulle gå under.

"Carmelita, medan du var i Indien-" och jag med "-så köpte jag den här till dig." Jag öppnade asken och hörde hur Carmelita drog efter andan.

"Men...du...men...hur?"

Det var en ring. Med hjälp av några kontakter som Bentley hade via tjuvnet, hade de hjälpt mig att fixa en av de blå nepaliska nattdiamanterna i en silveromfattad ring. Diamanten var inte farlig längre, eftersom den som hade fixat ringen hade ordnat något med diamantens atomer. Sådant där fattade jag mig inte på. Bentley försökte förklara för mig men jag sa till honom att det lät som grekiska i mina öron.

"Den är till dig Carmelita."

"Åh...Sly!"

"Vänta lite, du får den om du svarar på min fråga."

"Okej."

Jag samlade mig och såg in i hennes ögon, lugnt och sansat.

"Inspektör Carmelita Montoya Fox...vill ni gifta er med mig?"

Carmelita spärrade upp sina ögon och såg på mig.

"Jag...jag..." Sedan svimmade hon.

"Jag tolkar det som ett ja." Jag log för mig själv och kysste henne på pannan, trädde på ringen på hennes ringfinger. Carmelita såg så fridfull ut där hon låg i sängen. Jag kunde svära att jag hörde några kyrkklockor ringa i närheten. Eller så inbillade jag bara mig.

"Carm..." viskade jag lågt. "Jag älskar dig."

Efterord

Att skriva den här novellen om Sly Cooper och gänget i: Indiens diamant var riktigt spännande och trevligt. Det var faktiskt första gången jag skrev en egen Sly Cooper novell. Vi får hoppas att fler kommer. Jag hoppas ni gillar berättelsen och kanske själv blir inspirerade av att skriva. Jag önskar att jag kunde ge er alla en varsin iPod 360 med 32 GB, widescreen och medföljande hörlurar i åtta färger.

Tack till:

Hela min familj som stöttade mig genom skrivandet, ett speciellt tack till min storasyster som kom med idéer och kommentarer. Tack till Jegomanga, för att du uppmuntrads mig att fortsätta att skriva, för att du rättade mina kapitel och för att du lät min novell vara på din fanficiton-konto. Tack till alla i Baka Angels och slutligen vill jag tacka till er som läste novellen: tack för kritiken och alla kommentarer! Ni vet inte hur glad jag blir :)

Tack!

/ Tokyoakira / Elisabeth Diljaj


End file.
